<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Fire by e_enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238985">Golden Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_enby/pseuds/e_enby'>e_enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_enby/pseuds/e_enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a Stark now"</p><p>"I will always be a Skaggois in their eyes, always."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em> "Mother and Brother were our family" <em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      <em> "You think I don't know that.."<em></em></em></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garden was filled with the laughter of children as Aurelia sat at her window with a book in her hand as she glanced at the garden and watched with a blank face. Her eyes attached to the running figure of her younger brother, his golden eyes shined brightly against the sunset and his jet black locks were all over the place.</p><p>Looking away from him to glance around the garden, the raven-haired female couldn't help but wonder when she would step foot again in this garden and sneak away to the library and look through her father's scrolls.</p><p>She rose from the window and walked out of the library, her hands laying the book down gently as the maids in the halls passing her bowed to her with gentle smiles. Aurelia was known for being cold, many knew she never showed affection unless they were her family. Her mother had ingrained into her mind to love no one but her family and children, she would stand by those words.</p><p>She let her hand glide on the jagged stone walls of House Styx, the rough and cool surface making her smile ever so slightly. She reached the entrance of the garden as her brother spotted her and ran over to her with speed, he grabbed at her flowy bronze dress that matched his shirt. Throwing his arms around her waist, she chuckled and hugged him closely. </p><p>She could feel the sweat on his forehead as he laid his head on her shoulder, he was out of breath as she rubbed his back. </p><p>“Come, I have something to show you” she gently said to him as he groaned but he followed her none the less. They walked through the garden, passing by a few of the maid’s children until they arrived at the Tree of Truth. Sitting under it, Oriel glanced around in confusion, they had been there millions of times.</p><p>“Elia, I’ve been here a million times before” he stated to her as he looked at her with skeptical eyes as she smiled softly at him as she took his hand gently and sighed softly </p><p>“Oriel, you know what betrothed means right?” she asked him as he seemed to freeze as he stared at him as she gave him a small smile<br/>
“Im going onto the mainland to marry”</p><p>“Why?” he blurted out as his brow frowned harshly as she could see the mixture of confusion and anger in his eyes, they both had known that Skagos practically rules it’s self and the distance that had been planted in them since children towards the other Northerns.<br/>
“You can find a good husband here in Skagos”</p><p>She smiled softly to her brother as she hummed to him softly<br/>
“Father fears for our safety, especially after what happened to mother and Aerion”</p><p>“What happened to mother and Aerion was because the Baratheon pig wanted to kill all Tarageryens” he stated to her rather harshly as she hummed to him, she understood his anger.<br/>
“What does that have anything to do with your marriage?”</p><p>“The King wants to assure our loyalty to him so he wants me to marry into the North and” she paused sighing, this news was going to break him as much as it broke her<br/>
“He wants you to marry his daughter”</p><p>Standing to his feet in fury, he looked down at her as she stood up quickly. Catching his arms ,stopping him from walking away, she knew if she didn’t stop him he’d storm over to their father.<br/>
“Oriel, listen to me, you are Crown Prince of Skagos.”</p><p>“Not in their eyes, if we comply they will think they have control over us, I will not marry a Baratheon Wench for the sake of peace!” he yelled as Aurelia’s eyes turned into slits as she nodded, letting him go.<br/>
“They killed our mother and brother, they should be glad we don’t want that bloody throne”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say that” Aurelia snapped at her brother harshly, he looked at her in disbelief.<br/>
“I know you’re upset and I know you don’t want to marry her. Trust me you’re not the only one, but we must do this so that they don’t kill our father too”</p><p>‘There is only one way on to Skagos and one way out, let them try and kill him and we will show them was Pheonix’s are” Oriel growled back at her Aurelia nodded to him, she knew they had the people, the army but she also knew that they never wanted the iron throne or conflict</p><p>“Oriel, you don’t think we know that? You think they don’t know that?” she asked him as she nodded to him, she couldn’t help but be frustrated<br/>
“If we were ever to go to war, we’d lose.”</p><p>“We have the men, we have the ship-”</p><p>“It’s not just about ships or men, it’s about the land and allies ,Oriel, all of which we know nothing about. We have no allies on the main iland and we don’t know the lay of the land. Here on Skagos we now everything but out there” she finally snapped at her brother marching right up to him as he raised his chin up at her in defiance<br/>
“We know nothing and are nothing, we must do this for our house, for our family.”</p><p>“Mother and brother were our family” he stated to her as she sighed walking away from him and sitting down at the tree</p><p>“You think I don’t know that, she was my mother and Aerion was my brother too,” Aurelia said to him as she looked down at the gold that decorated her hands<br/>
“There are things we must sacrifice things in life”</p><p>Oriel sighed out harshly as he dropped down next to her, she put his head into his hands. Softly ,she rubbed his back softly as he nodded into his hands</p><p>“Don’t treat her like she is her father, don’t be like her father” she spoke to him softly, he didn’t reply to her and she said nothing more. They both were no fools, they knew no matter how angry they were they’d never risk the chance of having their father killed.</p><p> </p><p>⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜</p><p> </p><p>While on their way to Winterfell, Aurelia and her brother took note of the land in the north. It was a lot more different than Skagos, that much she could tell by the people she met. They all stared at them as if they were foreigners, they spoke to them like children and often asked questions like they were some kind of rarity. </p><p>Not in all the way they had traveled had Aurelia seen someone who looked like her or anyone else in Skagos. In the North, they had lots of greenery, at least at the moment they did. Nothing like Skagos small dense forest and rocky land that had harsh weather year-round.</p><p>She rode beside her brother who seemed to be thinking about something else, he had been distant the entire time they had traveled so she smirked slightly.</p><p>“Race you?” She said aloud as her brother turned to her as he smirked, she saw his eyes light up </p><p>“You’re on,” he told her as she kicked her heels in as her maer shunned loudly, they rode side by side as she smirked wickedly. The wind was gentle and kind to her face as she laughed brightly as her brother road ahead but he stuck his arms out. </p><p>At that point, Aurelia let him win and enjoy it as he pranced around her on his horse as they approached Winterfell. They came to a stop as Aurelia went to slip off the horse with ease when Oriel was the one who helped her off as she chuckled lightly nodding to him.</p><p>Raising her bronze color dress up slightly so it wouldn’t drag on the dirt, Oriel grumbled something about paleness as she snorted softly and nodded to him as they joined their father. He greeted Lord Stark rather curtly, they both seemed uncomfortable until she heard someone whispered something about Targaryen blood.</p><p>Quickly she caught her brothers arms tightly, she knew he had turned to see who it was as she spoke to him Skaggines </p><p>
  <em>“We must be careful, this is my new home”<em> he huffed and nodded as she drew her hand back from his arm noyed but he turned back around, they greeted Lord Stark and his wife. The red-haired Lady gazed at Aurelia almost displeased as she turned her gaze from her when Lord Stark insisted on introducing them to his children.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>To her surprise, Robb took her hand a placed a kiss on it with a gentle smile as she gave him a small smile in return as she curtsied rather gracefully. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I believe we should rest, it’s been a long trip” Her father announced gruffly as Lord Stark nodded as  Oriel placed his hands on her shoulder as she frowned confused as he practically guided her away from the Starks. Shrugging Oriel’s hands off her shoulders she raised an eyebrow at him as he huffed at her</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He was being too flirty, there were children there” <em>he muttered to her as she laughed brightly at his protectiveness as she patted his arm softly </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for being so lovely”<em> she spoke to him softly as he gave her a charming smile as she pushed him gently away as he threw his arm around her shoulder </em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What will I do with out you at Skagos,”<em> he asked her as they arrived at her bedroom, entering the room her father plopped down at the nearest chair as her brother threw himself in her bed.<br/>
<em>
“Will you be twisting your hair?”<em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will get locks, it’s easier to maintain, seeing I don’t wish for snow to catch on my hair” <em>she replied to him as she sat at the window as she overlooked the courtyard from there as she saw some of the Stark children running around as she smiled.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes locked with dark brown ones, it came to her she was looking at Robb who smiled and waved up at her. Kindly she did the same, no woman would want it to be on bad terms with her soon to be husband. Oriel quickly dragged her away from the window as she huffed to him in joking annoyance as he closed the windows shut.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be a brat, open the windows”<em> their father scolded him slouching in the chair grumpily as Oriel opened them with a pout of his own as she rolled her eyes at them</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come, help me lock my hair”<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurelia could say she appreciated the stable weather if Winterfell compared to her homeland, it hadn’t spontaneously rained or snowed in the last week. She could say though, she didn’t enjoy the stares she received from everyone. They all avoided her and stepped out of her way when she walked past them, of course, she knew why but it was almost unbelievable that they were this gullible. Perhaps it was the pampering of the gods and the goodness of the land that made their minds feeble. </p><p>Sitting with a book in her hand, godswood surrounded her, Oriel was off running around looking for something to hunt. Having come to the North, she decided to read up on the history of it and it’s people. Seeing since none of them had tried to read about her or her people, she would try not to feed into the hatred taught to her as a child about the Northerns, unlike them. Currently, she read about the rebellion against the Mad King. Many would think that Skagoosi knew nothing about what happened on the mainland but they were far from right. Especially seeing that her mother had escaped to Skagos to get away from her father, they knew more than enough about the Mad King and of Westeros. </p><p>“I see you read a lot” came the voice of Robb, causing Aurelia to jump as her book tumbled out of her hands as she turned around to see him standing behind her. He smiled at her as he picked up the book and handed it to her  “My apologies, Princess”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Robb, but I am no Princess” she replied, taking the book gratefully out of his hand with a very small smile, motioning for her husband to be to come and sit next to her. He took a seat gracefully next to her. Many knew that Skagos ruled itself, thus making Aurelia Princess, not that she liked to be reminded of it knowing she’d no longer be the crown princess.</p><p>“You are, I’ve heard your maids call you Princess and your father King” he spoke to her as he seemed to scan her face as she chuckled and nodded to him. He was observant, that would be a problem, seeing that she was supposed to be the one collecting information for her future references. </p><p>“Not after this”, she stated to him, not afraid to let him know she wasn’t exactly happy about leaving behind her chance to rule. Not that anyone would be happy about giving something like a throne up because of something they couldn't control. </p><p>“What are you reading?” he asked her as she showed him the cover of the book, it had the word The North on it as he smiled slightly at the book. “Reading about the north?”</p><p>“well, I will be living here now. I must know about the history and its people” she replied to him opening the book to find she had lost her page but she came upon a few pages of Skagos as she scoffed nodding her head when she read the first few sentences. Of course, it was about them being man-eating people, if she were to tell them half of the things they had done during the war they'd be more terrified of them. Although fear wasn't always a bad thing.  “You northerners have a peculiar view of us Skaggois, though I can’t blame you”</p><p>“Are you not a northern?” Robb asked her as she gave him a raised brow before laughing lightly at his words, perhaps he was different in many ways but at the end of the day. A man is a man and there was no doubt that his friendliness was in hopes of their wedding night. Her mother had made no fool nor did her father raise one.</p><p>“You wouldn’t think so with the way people avoid me like I'm some sort of plague.” she replied to him, she saw him wince at her mention of the way people treated her and her family. “I suppose they’re waiting for us to snatch one of them up to feast.”</p><p>“I would say some aren’t scared enough” came the voice of her brother as they looked away from each other to find her brother smothered in slight ash and an elke in his hand as her eyes went wide as she dropped the book rushing over to him. This <strong><em>Idiot! </em></strong> Aurelia roared in her heads she finally reached him, her nose was flared in anger and she felt the heat on her face most definitely from the anger she felt within at the moment.</p><p><em> “Have you gone mad, you can’t hunt like that here!” </em>she whispered harshly to him as he glared over her head as she hit his shoulder harshly as he looked down at her. His own eyes were filled with slight anger and questioning. Ignoring his questioning gaze she commanded to him. <em>“You will go and take a bath, now” </em></p><p><em> “I am not going to leave you here with him” </em>he growled as she glared at him as her fist clenched at his carelessness, this could get them killed!</p><p>
  <em> “Who knows what-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am not a child, I can defend myself. Or do you think otherwise?” </em>
</p><p>She challenged her brother, she saw him falter as he frowned, he had always respected and thought highly of her. Nodding to her as she gave him a curt nod in the direction of the castle.</p><p>
  <em> “Go.” </em>
</p><p>He began to walk away as she noticed he dragged the elk with ease behind him as she tried not to lash out at his idiotic actions, he knew that it wasn't dangerous for anyone to know.</p><p>
  <em> “And leave the elk”  </em>
</p><p>He dropped it but didn’t turn around to face her as she sighed, he was acting more like a child than he had ever and she didn’t know what to do with him. Waking over to elk quickly as she scanned over it, a clear string of burned into the neck. It had been bleeding out from the neck, thankfully there were no burn marks that resemble his hands on the poor elk. Even then, uneasiness spiraled from her chest as she thought of ways to get rid of the elk.</p><p>“Your brother is one hell of a hunter, I didn't see a weapon on him” Robb commented as her heart skidded as she willed herself not to jump at his sudden presence by her side. He was too quiet for her liking, she gave him a small smile and nodded as she turned walking away from the elk in hopes Robb would do the same.</p><p>“Oriel has a rather interesting way of hunting.” she told him as she picked up the book that laid on the ground and dusted some dirt off it </p><p>“Skagos is known for being rather peculiar, wouldn’t you say?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me Princess.” he said sitting down as he smiled at her charmingly, Aurelia could tell he was making an effort to get along with her. They were to be wedded, after all, so she hummed, tapping her chin rather humorously as he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, My Lord, we don’t eat people.” She informed him as he breathed a light chuckle as the raven-haired female nodded her head at him </p><p>“Unicorns are very much real, but they’re not the beauts everyone believes them to be” </p><p> </p><p>“Are they now?” He asked her, seemingly interested genuinely as she hummed with an amused smile. Settling down next to him she began to tell him of the things on Skagos, the hidden beauty of her rather dull and harsh home brought her a feeling of longing and sadness. Winterfell may have smooth weather but it was nothing like her home with her family </p><p>“You seem to miss it already” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s all I’ve ever known, it may be dull and boring compared to Winterfell but it’s my home” she confessed to him, allowing herself to show him a glimpse of her vulnerability. </p><p>“ The sun will set soon, my Lord, we should return”</p><p> </p><p>“Robb, Princess.” he said offering her a hand which she took graciously, standing to her feet with a smile </p><p> </p><p>“Aurelia, Robb.” she returned the gesture as she nodded and then walked side by side. She glanced at the elk one last time before turning and continuing the conversation at hand about winter. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜</p><p> </p><p>“Please he wouldn’t be able to figure it out even if his life depends on it” Oriel told his sister, trying to brush off her but she stood from her chair with fury as he held his chin high trying not to show that he was afraid of her next words</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Robb is an idiot?” she hissed at him looking at the door of her room cautiously as she stalked over to him </p><p>“There is a reason why we have kept this a secret and why it will continue to be a secret, we’ll both lose our heads if anyone knows or have you forgotten the reason we’re able to rule ourselves?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I haven’t forgotten, I just didn’t think the bloody Stark would be there!” he exclaimed as she hushed him harshly </p><p>“Can you blame me for being defensive, you’re were supposed to be-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you finish that sentence” Aurelia snapped at him harshly as she felt her heart pound rapidly as she nodded to him, clasping her hands together as she turned away from him </p><p>“No matter what, you know this decision is the best”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t get to do that, not after you threw an entire tantrum at home.” he said, rushing to face her as she glanced at him as he looked at her furiously as she swallowed thickly. They hadn’t spoken of <em>this </em>since they left home, it made her nervous for someone to hear.</p><p>“You were supposed to be married to Elion, the finest warrior of Skagos and the only remaining male alive of House Stan”</p><p> </p><p>“Father has decided and the deal is sealed.” she stated harshly to him taking a cup of wine from the table and sipping it slowly </p><p>“It doesn’t matter now, Father said he would fix it by offering someone else's hand to him. There are other Nobel houses in Skagos”</p><p> </p><p>“We made a promise to his father, now what are we? Oathbreakers?” He yelled frustratedly as fury engulfed her as she worked around towards him and marched right up to his face </p><p> </p><p>“We are no oath breakers because we did not swear an oath to his father. Don’t you dare say something like that ever again” she roared at him, causing him cowered back slightly as she grabbed his arm harshly before he backed away any further </p><p>“You listen to me well, we are doing this for our family. Both you and I swore an oath to protect our bloodline and that is what we will do now stop throwing a fit like a child “ </p><p> </p><p>“I am not throwing fit” he snapped back at her, ripping his arm from her iron tight grip as she glared at him harshly</p><p>“You know I am right”</p><p> </p><p>“For once, you are not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Xanthos Styx was far from pleased with the decision he was forced to make, was as true as the fact that his house had been doomed from the beginning of Robbert’s rule. The man watched the Ward of the North closely, who had asked to meet him and further the discussion of the damned marriage. </p>
<p>“Lord Styx, I understand that this marriage may not be under ideal circumstances,” Ned began as Xanthos withheld himself from letting out a snort, he was Lord here and not King. As for whether he liked the union or not, he could no longer go back on his word. Not that he could to be with.  <br/>“But I believe that this union will soothe relations with the Throne and of course be of good for both our families.” </p>
<p>The last thing he wanted to do was wed his daughter away to some boy, Aurelia would have been the one to succeed the Throne in Skagos. A great Queen she would have made, the people loved and admired her, she was kind but never gave way for others to call her weak. All of those good attributes, he was worried would be seen as a threat. </p>
<p>“I understand the need to vouch for His grace” the Skagosi King spat out the title, his tone as flat as the look in his amber-like eyes. <br/>“But this marriage is meant to soothe his mind, perhaps for taking the lives of innocents. I wouldn’t know, but I assure you that my daughter will not cause you any trouble.” </p>
<p>“I would care for my words around Robbert if I were you,” Ned advised him, to which Xanthos took into consideration. After all the man, in the words of his wife, an honorable man who had done more for her and their son than he could pay back for. </p>
<p>“My wife told me, you were an Honorable man.” he stated as Nedd glanced at him before taking a sip of his cup, the man with skin like obsidian turned to observe the scenery around him. The rock-like forest of Skagos compared nothing to the lushes and vibrant greenery of Winterfell, but it was not home. </p>
<p>“Your wife and that boy of yours” Nedd began causing Xanthos' neck to snap as he looked at him, expecting him to continue. To give him something, any shred of the sudden and abrupt murder of both his wife and son.<br/>“The boy wasn’t yours, was he?”</p>
<p>“I raised him, he’s my son.” </p>
<p>There was no room for discussion, it didn’t matter who had made Saerion. He is-was Xanthos' son, he raised him, he cared for him. Just thinking of him made the man’s fury grow as he downed the untouched cup of wine that had been served for him. A mere child, killed for something he had no part in. </p>
<p>“I never agreed with it,” Nedd stated to him as Xanthos grunted, a mere measure of gratitude that the man who would rule the house his daughter would live in did not agree to kill his son, her brother. It was the least of comfort that he could give him really</p>
<p>There were so many questions the now Lord of Skagos wanted to ask the man but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. Perhaps it was because he came to terms with the happenings or it was because Ned Stark had been a close friend of Robbert Baratheon. </p>
<p>“Aurelia wishes to wear her mother's dress,” Xanthos informed, fiddling with the necklace that held his wife's pendant and his son's ring. The only things returned to him, after the brisk news of their passing. <br/>“I don’t believe she cares much for anything else about the wedding, it’s the only thing she asked for.”</p>
<p>“Robbert will be at the wedding, it’s not a good idea,” Ned began to advise him, Xanthos snorted looking at the northern man with a slight smirk on his lips</p>
<p>“Neither is wedding my hot-headed son to his daughter but there are things that you can not change.” he replied to him, placing a grape in his mouth carefully. </p>
<p>⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜▫▫⚜⚜</p>
<p>The dress was stark white, liters of red flowers traveled up the spine of the dress with gold leaves and branches helping them scratch. To many, the dress was simply and rather beautiful, but to Aurelia, it signified the union of her mother and father. The most unlikely of all unions of course, but one filled with love. </p>
<p>In her mind, she would have been elated to see the awe-striking dress. Eyes filled with tears and heart racing out of her chest as she did the fitting of the dress. But there she stood staring at the dress with a dreading heart, doubt, and resignation. Perhaps any other girl would have been excited, to marry an unboundedly good looking young Lord from such an important house. But Aurelia felt dread at the thought of leaving her home, her family, and marrying someone she didn’t know, someone she had not chosen.</p>
<p>The tension in her muscles built as her fingers brushed up the fabric of the dress, the atmosphere was as dark as the waters during the springtime at home, and her face stony as the rocky forest she had grown to love. </p>
<p>“Lady Aurelia, would you like to see any of the other dress that Lady Cat-”</p>
<p>“I will be wearing this one” her eyes shifting from the dress to the woman who nodded with a tight lip smile, glancing at Manta she motioned with her hand at the dress as she turned away from it. </p>
<p>“M’lady will be trying on the dress,” Manta stated, opening the door for the woman who left with a slight pause in her step. Wasting no time, the maid with skin-deep like mahogany shut the door as the princess’s shoulders laxed on a meer fraction.  <br/>“ 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦..”</p>
<p>“𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦?” she asked the woman, who swiped her hair  away as she began to untie the strings of her dress for the fitting </p>
<p>“𝘙𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.” Manta commented as Aurelia smiled slightly, Lady Catelyn did not like her. Not one bit. She had seen it in the woman’s emerald green eyes, the look of distaste. Though she couldn't really blame her, not many people liked the man who had been her grandfather. Neither did her mother, but alas that doesn’t matter to these people. They would always be the product of a madman. </p>
<p>“𝘓𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘔𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘛𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘺𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳.”  Aurelia told the woman as she slipped off the dress easily, stepping out of the dress as Manta simply pulled the dress away. The cold air hitting her practically bare body, raising goosebumps as she slipped into the dress that would seal her fate. </p>
<p>The dress hugged her body, as her eyes settled on the mirror before her as her maid smiled slightly as she tightened the dress a bit more </p>
<p>“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬, 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴.”</p>
<p>Was Beautiful the word she’d use? Aurelia asked herself as she stared back at her reflection, her amber eyes were dull, her smile seemed to ache onto her face from habit. In midst of an answer formulating in her mind, there was a knock at the door as Aurelia raised her eyebrow at Mata who quickly opened the door just a crack, before opening it wide. </p>
<p>Her father and Oriel had entered the room as her eyes went wide, they weren’t supposed to see her until the wedding either!</p>
<p>“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?” she hissed to him as she saw Oriel roll his eyes at her, he walked past her and looked at the other arrangement of dresses as her father simply smiled at her softly. She saw tears in his eyes as he walked over to her gently as she felt tears well up in her own eyes at the sight of him being emotional.<br/>“𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳.” she stated to him as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly, he simply chuckled and placed a hand on her head guiding it to his neck. </p>
<p>It made her feel little again. Not in size but in age, she felt as if she was a child again and tired after running around the garden chasing Oriel and having Serion tease her endlessly about being the slowest amongst the three. She could almost envision her mother honey cover like laughter, so see her sparkling violet eyes that forever held kindness in them.</p>
<p>“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘴.” Oriel spoke to them, but there was a thickness to his voice causing a wet laugh to come from Aurelia, steps were heard and she was embraced from all sides. </p>
<p>Manta sniffled loudly as they all pulled away to look at her as she smiled tears eyed all as she waved at them as Oriel laughed and brought her in for the hug. </p>
<p>The hug wasn’t complete by any means, there were people missing but it still felt warm, it still felt like home. And that was enough, it would always be enough for Aurelia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>꒰ •͈́ ̫ •͈̀ ꒱ˉ̞̭ hi, I uh had uni finals and well I was also very burned out. So sorry for not being able to update but I am back on the grind now<br/> (｀･ω･´ ) </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was a short one! See ya this Tuesday ヽ(^□^｡)ノ~~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All rights and credit to George R. R. Martin, the author of A songs of Ice and Fire. All characters, except for those of Skagos belong to him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>